marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096)
, formerly | Relatives = Jack Fury (father, deceased); Scorpio (brother) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = ; formerly BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Eye patch over left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 7 | HistoryText = Nick Fury was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in his first appearance, he interrupted an M.R.D. operation to apprehend the mutant known as Wolverine, who had actually served alongside his father, Jack Fury, during WWII with Captain America. Nick Fury needed Wolverine's help to track down the Hulk. At first Wolverine refused to accept; but Nick Fury revealed that he knew the location and names of every one of the X-Men, and he threatened to reveal the information to the MRD if Wolverine didn't help. Reluctantly, Wolverine agreed and went on a mission to stop both the Hulk and the Wendigo. After a brief skirmish with the Hulk he helped Bruce Banner take down the Wendigo. After Wendigo's defeat Wolverine realized that it was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D experiment gone wrong. Angered, Wolverine confronted Fury and punched Bruce Banner, triggering his transformation into the Hulk; Wolverine was able to escape, leaving Nick Fury to deal with the Hulk. Sometime later a massive breakout occurred at all four of the major supervillain prisons. Nick Fury confronted Baron Strucker, the leader of Hydra, while he was trying to escape the prison. During the encounter; Strucker used a mechanical claw to drain some of Nick Fury's energy, causing Strucker to become slightly younger, whereas Fury aged slightly; his hair starting to turn white. This massive breakout of supervillains had led Tony Stark to form the Avengers. Nick Fury wasn't well liked among any of the heroes on the team, but instead of ordering the team to disband, Fury instead allowed the team to remain together for the time being. However, he only seemed to request that the team come to his aid whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. required them. Following Kang the Conqueror's invasion of Earth, Nick Fury mysteriously disappeared, and Maria Hill became the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Later, it was revealed that Fury recruited Mockingbird, Black Widow, and Quake in order to investigate and hunt down infiltrated Skrulls, after Mockingbird revealed to him that Madame Viper was really one of them. He contacted Tony Stark and informed him about the situation. Weeks later, as soon as Iron Man visited him telling him that he found a way to detect Skrulls thanks to Doctor Doom, Fury realized Mockingbird was their queen, she knocked him out, as well as Stark, Widow and Quake. | Powers = Seemingly those of Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)#Powers | Abilities = Seemingly those of Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet Pack | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Weapons = Various S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons | Notes = * Voiced by Alex Désert *This Nick Fury is said to be a blend of the Earth-616 and Ultimate versions of the character. However it has been revealed that in future episodes of the Avengers series, Nick Fury will look just like he does in the Ultimate comics. * Odd continuity error occurs in that in his first appearance the patch is over the right eye, while in all other depictions it is over the left eye. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family Category:Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors